memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whiskey
Sherman's whiskey? I wonder if they make "Sherman's Whiskey" from quadrotriticale? Would Klingon's drink it? :Presumably, quadrotriticale and quintotriticale both could be used to produce something akin to the form of whiskey called rye - but I've seen no Trek reference to there having been a whiskey produced on Sherman's Planet.--Fenian 20:02, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Rename this article? The generic term is spelled 'w-h-i-s-k-e-y.' Spelled without the 'e', 'w-h-i-s-k-y', it refers to Scotch whisky. --StarFire209 22:11, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the generic term is either spelling. Both are accepted. Classically, "whiskey" refers to the drink distilled in the Irish manner, and "whisky" to that distilled in the Scottish manner. Having said that... it was "whisky" in the script in this case, so we stick with that. :) -- Sulfur 22:26, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and the "correct and proper" spelling really is "whisky". As an interesting aside. It's one of those few British words that Americans actually spell properly. -- Sulfur 22:32, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Then I was mistaken. I should know better. The only whisk(e)y I drink is Irish. :) --StarFire209 22:41, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Revisiting this, I've made a bit of a study and found that a decisive majority of American whiskey currently produced is spelled 'whiskey' ... since Memory Alpha usually defaults to an American spelling on the basis of Star Trek's American origin, what is the source for saying that 'whisky' is even used in America? I've never even seen this spelling before and I've lived in America all my life. -- Captain MKB 00:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I've gotta say I've never seen this spelling either. That said, we should use whatever was seen in canon(like something seen on a bottle) or, if there is no such appearance, use however the scripts spelled it.--31dot 00:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I checked through the scripts that are available online: :::* "Whisky" :::** :::* "Whiskey" :::** (Aldebaran whiskey) :::** (Aldebaran whiskey) :::** :::** (The Irish stereotype episode) :::** ("scotch whiskey") :::** ("Irish whiskey") :::– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Then the question is if a bottle label was seen in canon........I don't recall seeing one clear enough.--31dot 01:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think that, in the absence of a canonical bottle, Cleanse's research clearly illustrates how 'whisky' is the minority and not the preferred spelling for the scriptwriters. -- Captain MKB :::Since nothing on-screen has turned up in over a week, I've moved the page. Most incoming pages were using "whiskey" anyhow.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Removed/PNA/cite Removed: :At this stage, it was a water-colored liquid. During the aging period, it gradually attained its amber color, flavor, and aroma. The whiskies of each country were distinct because of the local grain characteristics, distillation techniques, aging processes, and formulas. Major producers on Earth included Scotland, Ireland, Canada, the United States, and Japan. :''Irish '''whiskey' was a popular import, and its particular spelling was still used for many varieties in the USA, despite the 1968 directive of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms making the British spelling official. Other varieties included bourbon and rye. None of the above can be cited to Trek, therefore removed. While this page is somewhere between a list and an article in its own right, it does need some sort of citation to give the situation some sort of closure. --Alan del Beccio 11:13, 16 September 2007 (UTC)